Final Fantasy C & T Family Fic
by Psychochu100
Summary: After a horrible event that left a young Chris Thorndyke without his parents, Cloud and Tifa took it upon themselves to take care and raise him on their own. Takes place after the events of FFVII; Thanks for JackTBug for requesting this story.
1. The Crash

Final Fantasy C & T Fanfic

(Hello readers, to my first requested Fanfic Story! I'm glad to take this one, since I'm a HUGE fanatic for RPG games and hyped for FFVII reboot, no matter how long the wait. This story is requested by JackTBug, so you're the guest of honor! Have a good read, guys!)

Chapter 1: The Crash

Cloud Strife is wandering on the edge of the highway alone, with his signature Buster Sword sheathed on his back. It was 2 weeks after Sephiroth's defeat and the planet had regenerated a significant amount of plant life, mainly due to Aerith's soul bonded with the planet itself.

The resistance had been dispersed, but it's members still kept in contact; Barrett had moved back to the slums after helping repairing the damage and held a funeral for those he had lost during the quest; Red XIII took on his late father's job in protecting his village and payed his respects whenever he has the chance; Yuffie has gotten more serious in her training after the Journey's events and managed to hold her ground after her father for 6 straight hours.

Cid had managed to repair his rocket with his wife and decided to spend more time with her than go to outer space; Vincent is currently roaming the world as a Mercenary, though he occasionally makes a rest in a hotel for a bit of peace; Reeve renewed Cait Sith's hardware after defeating Sephiroth and is currently doing utility work at the amusement park.

Cloud then looked up at the starry sky and pondered about Aerith: Is she reunited with Zack? Is she watching over the planet, on guard in case a threat like Sephiroth endangers the planet? Either way, both she and Zack were gone… He then thought about Tifa, his childhood friend; ever since his true conscious came back after "filling" Zack's role, their relationship grew.

After the battle with Sephiroth, Tifa is surprised that Cloud isn't present at the ceremony, so she broke away from the party and searched for him in the city. After an hour of searching, Tifa came upon a church underneath the remains of a catwalk where Cloud had fallen from after fighting a Shinra mech. Just to be sure, Tifa peered inside the church and saw Cloud kneeling before a flower bed; Tifa sighed with her hand on her chest, before she walked towards Cloud and grabbed his attention by placing her hand on his left shoulder, looking at him in deep concern.

Cloud looked up at Tifa's eyes and saw then glistening in worry; he then made an assured smile and placed his right hand on Tifa's. They then embraced in a tight hug as Cloud silently cried tears, as Tifa rubbed his back with a small smile and a cute blush; they then pulled back their heads and looked at each other in blank expressions.

Cloud then twitched his mouth open and said softly "Tifa… I…" Tifa then pressed her finger on Cloud's lips and replied with a heavy blush "I know… Me too, Cloud. So much…" They then inched their heads closer to each other, before they closed their eyes gently and pecked each other in the lips; they then broke it off and pressed their heads against each other before they opened their eyes slightly and smiled happily.

Cloud then came back from his trance when he heard a car crash nearby and ran towards the scene; he saw an SUV's front crushed from above and a mid-aged couple lifeless in the front seats. Cloud then turned his head when he heard pacing footsteps coming from his right and saw Tifa running towards the scene.

As she skidded to a halt next to Cloud, they then approached the wrecked SUV's front seats and saw what was the cause of death: There was no evidential bruising, but their expressions suggested an impaling. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other, wondering who would do such a malicious act; they widened their eyes when they heard a young boy groaning from inside the SUV.

They then checked the back seats and saw the child on the vehicle floor, having visible bruising around his face and limbs, but otherwise extremely lucky to be alive. Unwilling to let the child stuck in the wrecked SUV, Cloud got out his Buster Sword and pried open the door; it then swung off freely from the lock and Tifa got the child out of the vehicle.

Tifa held the child in her arms in a deeply concerned look, then looked at Cloud in worry; Cloud understood what Tifa was thinking, so he made an affirmative nod and escorted the child to the nearest hospital. As Tifa was carrying the child, Cloud protected them from vandals or rouge Soldiers on the way to a General Hospital; when they reached the front doors, Tifa grabbed the attention of a nearby doctor and the child was sent to the Children's Ward for recovery.

When the doctor inquired where his parents are, Tifa and Cloud looked at each other uneasily; the doctor understood the subtle reply and gestured Tifa and Cloud to come along.


	2. Adopting Chris

Final Fantasy C & T Fanfic

Chapter 2: Adopting Chris

Cloud and Tifa followed the doctor up to his office on the 5th floor and sat down on the couch, with Cloud propping his Buster Sword against the armrest as to not damage the couch. The doctor then sat down and adjusted his spectacles before he first asked "How did his parents die?" Tifa twiddled her thumbs and replied, albeit in shock "Well… their vehicle's front was crushed from above, but it wasn't the impact that killed them; they were… impaled by a thin sword, like a Katana or similar weapon."

The doctor nodded and scribbled down some notes on his notepad, as Cloud held Tifa's arm to comfort her; the doctor then lifted his head and asked "Does he have any other family he can live with?" Cloud turned his head and replied after giving a thought "Not that we know of… We don't know who he or is parents are; we haven't even met."

The doctor nodded with his chin resting on his right hand, covering his mouth; he tapped the desk in deep thought, before he asked "Have either of you had any experience in raising or nurturing a child?" Cloud shook his head as Tifa nodded in an odd expression, before the Doctor said "Well, if you have no knowledge on this boy's family, then until we have more information, it'd be best if you two could raise him."

Cloud and Tifa both wore astonished expressions; they've been dating for a while, but they didn't expect to raise an orphaned boy right off the bat. They then thought that, since they took down Sephiroth, surely they can defend the boy from anything or anyone who would wish him harm. Cloud and Tifa then looked at the Doctor with determined expressions and nodded simultaneously in agreement, before the Doctor let out a small smile and said "Great… That's great to hear."

The Doctor then turned to his laptop screen, as Cloud mouthed to Tifa "Where are we going to raise him, exactly?" Tifa pursed her lips in deep thought and tapped her fingers on her knee, before she mouthed at Cloud "I suppose… we could try your childhood house…"

Cloud looked down and rubbed his legs in unease; 3 days ago, he heard that his mother had passed away recently and that the deed to his old home now belongs to him. Still, he can't raise the boy in the City Slums, or in the Amusement Park or even Red XIII's Village, so it was the most logical answer. Tifa noticed Cloud's expression and pecked him on the forehead gently; she then lifted his chin and looked at him sweetly with glistening eyes, before they softly butt their heads with broadened smiles.

As they broke away their heads while looking at each other, the Doctor turned his head to Cloud and Tifa and asked "I'd like your names before we can proceed any further." Tifa then answered first "Tifa… Tifa Lockhart." Cloud then said, slightly shakily "Cloud Strife… My name's Cloud Strife."

The Doctor then nodded and typed their names into the computer, before pressing the 'Enter' key and got off his desk chair before saying to the couple "Shall we go?" Cloud raised his brow and inquired "Go where, exactly?" The Doctor then replied "To the Children's Ward, of course."

After going down 3 flights of stairs, they went to the Children's Ward and was directed by the nearby Nurse to the boy; they saw him with his bruise marks faltered, but now conscious on a hospital bed. Tifa and Cloud looked at the boy in deep concern, before the boy asked "Who… Who are you two?" Tifa them made a small smile and replied "My name is Tifa and this here is Cloud; we save you from the car wreck you were in."

The Boy nodded in understanding, before Cloud asked "Sorry to pry here, but we didn't catch your name…" The Boy then replied, after a brief twitch from his left eye "Chris… My name is Chris Thorndyke…" Cloud, Tifa and the Doctor nodded, before Chris looked around the Ward and asked in worry "Where's my mom and Dad?"

Tifa, Cloud and the Doctor looked down uncomfortably, but Chris read their expression to realise "They… didn't make it, did they?" Tifa, Cloud and the Doctor shook their heads in confirmation; Chris then slowly looked down glumly and began to tear up with his mouth trembling. Tifa then went to Chris' side and comforted him with a gentle hug and rubbed his arm smoothly; Chris then hugged Tifa for added comfort and sobbed hard in her caring arms.

It took only 5 minutes until Chris calmed down enough to stop sobbing, when the Doctor then gestured Cloud and Tifa to the receptionist desk. He then handed them forms to fill out in order to legally become protective guardians for Chris; after signing the requested forms, they turned their heads to see Chris being directed by a nurse in his spare clothes.

Cloud then said in a small smile "Let's go home…" Chris then let out a weak smile towards Cloud, before they went out the front automatic doors; Chris held Tifa's and Cloud's hands as they walked down the sidewalk to the airport.


	3. Coming Home

Final Fantasy C & T Fanfic

Chapter 3: Coming Home

Cloud, Tifa and Chris arrived at the Airport 15 minutes later, where they're hoping to get a flight closest to Cloud's and Tifa's hometown; however, when they entered the main building, they were disheartened to see that all available flights are currently postponed due to an incoming thunderstorm. As they were pondering on any other ideas, a male voice that Tifa and Cloud knew too well said from behind "Do you guys need a flight somewhere?"

Cloud and Tifa turned slowly and saw it was Cid is a pilot's uniform; even though the rocket launch failure was still in his mind, he looked less stern than when they first met. Cloud then said in surprise "Cid! This is a nice surprise… You're taking a secondary job or a part-time shift?"

Cid shook his head and replied "Nah… My wife took over supervising the rocket's restoration in my stead, so I thought I might take the plane to the city. Say, what's with the young boy you have there anyway?" Both Cloud and Tifa looked down at Chris, who looked terrified at Cid, before the formers explained to Cid on what happened earlier; after they finished their explanation, Cid rubbed his chin and said "Ah, I see… Sorry about your loss, lad… Can't imagine you'd forget that scenario for a long while."

Chris shook his head with tears steaking down his cheeks, before Cid inquired "So, where are you guys headed in about 2 hours' time when the storm passes?" Cloud then replied "Well… We were going for a flight to our Hometown, but due to an incoming storm, the flight's been postponed for a bit."

Cid then crossed his arms in subtle amusement, before he noted "Good think my Plane's been modified to prevent short-circuiting, regardless of the type of storm it'll encounter. If you guys want, I can take you to your destination." Cloud and Tifa pursed their lips in thought: They weren't in a hurry to get home exactly, but since they helped Cid from preventing the Shinra Corps from getting his plane, he was surprisingly capable in combat. Cloud then said "Cid, that'd be very helpful; where's your plane, by the way?"

Cid led Cloud, Tifa and Chris onto the runway to his plane, to see, much to Cid's irritation, rogue Shinra Soldiers trying to break in the cockpit; Cloud then said softly to Chris "Get back Chris, this is going to be dangerous." Chris nodded in understanding, so he backed off a few paces as Cloud sheathed his Buster Sword, Tifa got in her combat stance and Cid got his weapons out; Cid then bellowed at the Shinra Soldiers "HEY! Get the hell away from my Plane!"

The Shinra Soldiers then turned their attention to the group and got out their rifles, not wanting to leave any witnesses. Cloud parried and deflected the shots from the bullets, before he sent an energy wave from his Buster Sword towards the Shinra Soldiers; Tifa then jumped high over Cloud and used her Kick-Boxing techniques to beat the Shinra Soldiers.

They were badly bruised, but they surrendered before they got more damaged and kneeled before them; one of the Shinra Soldiers then recognised Cloud and made a yelp of realisation that they fought the group that defeated Sephiroth.

After the Shinra Soldiers were sent to a Police Station with their weapons stripped, Cid unlocked his plane and allowed Cloud, Tifa and Chris inside: The walls and flooring were crafted from natural oak, the seats were stuffed with cotton and covered with white leather, the windows were upright rectangular shaped with curved corners; the cockpit had 2 black leather seats and the console is high-tech with various colours indicating which buttons and levers functions what.

Cid then gestured the group to the front seats as he went inside the cockpit; Cloud sat at the window seat and Tifa sat at the aisle seat, with Chris sitting between them, holding their hands in tension. Cid then said through the P.A., despite there isn't any sort of doorway " _Attention Passengers, we are good for takeoff… And I always wanted to say that._ " Cloud made a slight snicker, before they buckled up and took off into the sky; half an hour into the flight, the thunder storm that was heading their way struck a lightning on the plane's wing.

Despite that, the wing that got struck had absorbed the lightning instead of sustaining any damage; Cid then said through the P.A. " _Forgot to mention, I modified the plane to absorb electrical energy it took._ " Cloud, Tifa and Chris pursed their lips in a taken factual point, before they rested their heads on the chairs and rested their eyes; 3 hours later, Cid woke them up by nudging their shoulders gently and said "We've arrived… Welcome home."

Chris rubbed his eyes, before he looked out the window; his eyes widened as he witnessed where Cloud's and Tifa's Hometown is. As they exited the plane, Chris is in awe as he saw the quiet village at the base of a mountain before his very eyes; Cloud made a small smile and said quietly "Home…"

His smile then turned to sadness because his mother is deceased and his childhood home's deed is now his; Tifa noticed his expression change and gently held his hand, wearing a warm, gentle smile. Cloud slowly looked up to Tifa's head and smiled a little at her attempt to soothe Cloud's grief, before Cid cleared his throat awkwardly and bid them farewell before he flew off into the distance.

Cloud and Tifa then nodded at each other before the latter said to Chris "Come on Chris, let's show you your new home." Chris then nodded and smiled warmly at the couple, before he held their hands until they reached Cloud's childhood home; Cloud took a moment of hesitation before he opened the door and they entered the living room.

It was like what Cloud remembered: The flooring was smooth & oaken, the rug was at the centre of the room, the stone fireplace was at the back wall near the right corner, the couch, armchairs and coffee table was opposite of the fireplace and the 3 steps on the left headed into the kitchen area.

Cloud then turned left and opened a door into his childhood room: The flooring is the same as the living room, the wallpaper was a standard blue, his bed is a single with a checkered-pattern covered Donah and white pillows, his desk is a cream coloured wood with a flatscreen computer and an individual modem next to it.

Cloud stood there, flooded with memories in his own bedroom, before he felt a soft hand on his right shoulder; he slowly turned his head to see Tifa looking at him sympathetically. They then lowered their upper eyelids and made a soft peck on their lips, before they broke off and smiled warmly at one another.

They then showed Chris where the bathroom is, as well where Cloud and Tifa are going to sleep in case he gets restless in the night for any reason. Cloud then admits after he and Tifa showed Chris around his childhood home "It's not exactly a mansion, but its home to me…"

Chris then looked up at Cloud and replied happily "This is the best home I've ever been in." Cloud smiled gently from Chris' appraisal of his new home, before he looked around and said to himself "Yes… yes it is…"


	4. A Surprise Visitor

Final Fantasy C&T Fanfic

Chapter 4: A surprise visitor

A couple days after settling in Cloud's Childhood home, Chris is sitting outside the house, enjoying the quiet village around him; however, the one part of the village he dislikes is the abandoned mansion at the edge of the village. When he asked Cloud about its former occupant, he replied "It belonged to Sephiroth… He was part of an ancient race called Cetra… He was a powerful being and he was seemingly impossible to kill, but he was evil… Can we not talk about it?"

Chris didn't ask Cloud about Sephiroth after that, but the very name was enough to made him uneasy. Although he then thought about his parents deaths and wondered if whoever killed them had to be completely immoral. He was brought out from his thoughts by a postman and the latter said "I've got a letter for you from a girl named Helen…" He then passed the letter to Chris and walked off to deliver more mail, when Chris looked at the letter marked ' _To Chris_ '.

He then went inside the house and went to his bedroom, before he sat on the edge of his bed and opened the letter; it read ' _Dear Chris, I'm so sincerely sorry to hear about your parents demise and never wished it to happen to anyone, especially you. I miss you so much, I never stopped thinking about you and what you're going through. The police told me what happened and where you are now, so I'm travelling by air to your new home; See you soon, Helen. *kiss mark on bottom right corner of letter and heart on top right corner*_ '

Chris smiled a little and blushed, before he folded up the letter and lied down on his bed. His new home had also a disadvantage that prevents him from seeing his girlfriend at his original hometown, but it doesn't prevent _HER_ from visiting him; he then thought about his friend Sonic and noted that as far as he goes, he can come visit him anytime, as long as Eggman isn't making trouble.

The next morning, after Chris had breakfast, he was on his laptop for any received email when there was knocking at the front door; instinctively, he answered it and saw Helen right in front of him, in a new hi-tech wheelchair. After a split second of surprise, Helen lunged at Chris in a tight hug and cried a little; Chris then hugged her back and cried a little too.

Helen then broke her head back until she softly butted her head with Chris and said softly "I miss you so much… I'm also sincerely sorry to hear your parent's demise." Chris then made a hard sniff and replied "I miss you too, Helen… and thank you… for your sincere concern." Helen then opened her eyes narrowly, as did Chris a few seconds later; they then softly pecked each other on the lips and hugged again, before Chris gently sat her back on the wheelchair and genuinely invited her inside.

When Chris led Helen to the Living Room, he sat on the end of the couch as Helen electronically parked the wheelchair beside him, before Chris asked her "So Helen, how's it going on your side anyway?" Helen explained to Chris that she was having a picnic with her parents on the day of Chris' Parent's deaths and had no knowledge until 3 days ago; she admitted that she was devastated to hear his parent's demise and Chris recently turned to an orphan. She then continued to explain that she made some investigating until she found out that he was taken in by Cloud Strife and Tifa Cloudheart and was in their hometown. She then wrote a letter to him 2 days ago and took a custom flight to the village yesterday, constantly thinking about Chris.

When she finished explaining, Chris smiled at Helen in appreciation and said "Helen… I'm very happy that you willingly came here to see me and I'm so glad to see you again." Helen placed her hands over her chest and looked at Chris with an endearing gaze, before Helen had a thought and asked Chris "Can you move aside a little?"

Chris nodded, though unsure why Helen would say that; as he shifted over the couch, his thought was answered when Helen hoisted herself to where Chris was before. Helen looked at Chris' abashed expression and made a slight giggle, before she answered Chris' response "I have been wheeling myself occasionally until I'm strong enough to hoist myself out of my wheelchair." Chris blinked at Helen twice blankly, before he smiled genuinely at her; Helen then smiled back sweetly and rested her head on Chris' shoulder, as well as her eyes in affection.

Chris then hesitated on wrapping his left arm around Helen's back, before he did exactly that and rubbed Helen's side; he also rested his head and eyes too and smiled genuinely, before Helen pecked him in the cheek. Chris then turned his head and nuzzled Helen's nose, which the latter giggled lightly; they then wrapped their arms around their other's necks and pecked each other affectionately, before Chris fell backwards with Helen on top of his chest.

They both looked astonished at each other for a few moments, before they made a genuine smile and Helen cuddled Chris as the latter stroked her head sweetly. Chris then said after a few minutes of silence "I'm so glad that you came to comfort my grief… I'd never asked for a better girl than you." Helen's eyes glisten in flattery as her mouth curled and trembled in immense happiness, before she hugged Chris tight.

Chris then began to tear up and hugged Helen tight as well, before admitting through sobs "I still can't get that day out of my mind… Sometimes, I wished they were still alive, but you can't bring back the dead." Helen then rubbed Chris' back gently, shushing him softly, before she replied "It's okay Chris… Don't worry about it… You're in safe hands with Cloud and Tifa." Chris sobbed and sniffed a few times, before he broke away from Helen and made a weak, yet noticeable smile. He then said "You're right Helen… Thank you so much for coming to meet me, I needed to see someone I knew."

Helen then smiled sweetly at Chris, before she pecked him softly on his nose tip; Chris then assisted Helen in getting her back on her wheelchair, just as Cloud and Tifa just came back from helping Red XIII from repelling a group of rogue Shinra Soldiers from his home. Cloud then noticed the younger couple first and said "Hey Chris, who's your girlfriend?" Chris and Helen looked at each other briefly, before he replied "Helen; she's a classmate from my hometown."

Helen then wheeled her wheelchair manually and said as she approached Cloud and Tifa "It's such an honour to meet you two at last." She then greeted Cloud and Tifa in a handshake, as the latter couple curtly nodded at Helen with a smile. Helen then checked her watch and was slightly startled when she checked the time, before she said "Oh jeez, I gotta go… I'll see you again, Chris." Chris nodded at Helen, before she wheeled herself electronically out the front door; Chris then sighed in despair, before he slumped on the couch.

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other in concern, before the latter kneeled next to Chris and said in sympathy "Chris honey, it's going to be all right. I assure you, we can go and visit her anytime you like… provided me or Cloud aren't busy on an errand." Chris looked at Tifa in a brief moment of despair, before he smiled and replied "It's okay Tifa… I'd never hold it against you and Cloud if you're busy somewhere else. Besides, I'm really interested on what happened in your errands."

Cloud made an enlightened smirk and noted "Well, in that case…" Cloud then propped his Buster Sword on the back of the couch in its sheath and sat next to Chris; Chris then looked attentively at Cloud before he began to recount what happened on the errand he and Tifa had just finished.


	5. A Visit to the Chocobo Farm

Final Fantasy C&T Fanfic

Chapter 5: A visit to the Chocobo Farm

It was a month since Chris was adopted by Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart and, although he lived in a quiet village, he was scarcely entertained. He's currently lying on his bed, blankly looking up at the ceiling, when he heard knocking on the door; he raised his head to see Tifa looking in and she said "Hey Chris… How are you feeling?" Chris shrugged and replied "I'm okay, but I'm pretty bored… scarcely anything happens in this village." Tifa nodded and drummed her fingers on the door frame as she looked down in thought with her lips pursed; she then said after having an idea "Actually, Cloud and me were considering to go to a Chocobo Farm for some downtime… Maybe you'd like to come?" Chris then smiled at Tifa and agreed to her offer, before asking "By the way, what IS a Chocobo?"

An hour later, Cloud, Tifa and Chris are being flown to the Chocobo Farm by Cid, who incidentally has a delivery for the owner at the same place. Chris was told by Cloud that he'll know what a Chocobo is when he sees it, yet he's curious on what they look like. Chris then felt the plane descending, which he supposed they're at the Chocobo Farm; out of curiosity, he peered out the window and saw some curious looking birds pacing around a field.

When the plane stopped to a halt near the farm, Chris came out of the plane first, where he was greeted by a baby Chocobo. Chris bended his knees in awe at the adorable baby Chocobo, before he tickled it in its belly, getting it to chirp happily and flap it's tiny wings happily. Chris smiled at the little hatchling, when it's mother came to it and nuzzled it's beak on Chris' cheek; a voice then said near the farm's entrance "She sensed you to be a gentle soul, lad… She only trusts people who have a kind heart."

Chris turned his head to see the Owner of the Chocobo Farm looking at him with a warm smile, before the owner turned his head and said in praise to Cloud, Tifa and Cid "Ah, I was wondering if you 3 were coming here sooner or later!" Cid then gave a package to the Owner, as the mother Chocobo stroked her head along Chris' cheek in affection; Chris then patted the mother Chocobo's head with a gentle smile, when the baby Chocobo affectionately pecked Chris' finger, chirping happily. Tifa, Cloud and Cid looked at Chris in a small smile, before the Owner asked "Would ye like to come inside for a cuppa? The lad here will be fine with the Chocobo's, don't worry."

10 minutes later, Cloud, Tifa and Cid are having a conversation with the owner while Chris is playing with the other Chocobo's in the field. After being explained on Chris' situation, the Owner shook his head miserably and replied "Poor lad… having to go through an event like that… Well, I'm certain you two can protect him from any threat that comes your way." Cloud raised his brow at the owner in question, which the owner hastily continued "I'm not saying there's a threat at present time, I'm only saying you can protect him from any foes, if they ever dare to."

Cloud nodded at what the Owner is saying, when the Owner looked out at the window and noted "Y'know, with a lad like him living in a quiet town, he's bound to be bored sooner or later. If you had a pet of sorts, on the other hand…" Tifa then inquired "You're not saying you want to lend one of your Chocobo's into our household?" The Owner shook his head, before replying "Well, not a fully matured one… It'd be easier if you use a little hatchling." Cloud and Tifa peered out the window and saw, to their enlightenment, Chris being affectionate to multiple baby Chocobo's in the field. The baby Chocobo that Chris first interacted with then cuddled up to his lap, which Chris tickled it's tummy and stroked it's head gently. The Owner then said "So, you wish to take a hatchling in?"

Minutes later, Cloud, Tifa and Chris boarded the plane, with a baby Chocobo in a square cage on Chris' lap, chirping happily at him. Chris wiggled his fingers playfully at the Chocobo, when the plane took off into the air; during the flight, Tifa rested her head on Cloud's shoulder, which they both watched Chris playing with the baby Chocobo affectionately. When they neared Cloud's Hometown, Chris said "I think I have a name for you… I'll call you 'Coco'." The baby Chocobo chirped happily at its new name, before Chris nodded at it with his eyes closed pleasantly and a warm smile.


	6. A Visit from the Blue Blur

Final Fantasy C&T Fanfic

Chapter 6: A Visit from the Blue Blur

A fortnight after the visit from the Chocobo Farm, Chris is having a quiet time in the living room, on account of both Chris and Tifa investigating another genocidal murder that's eerily similar to Chris' parents. That thought in mind reminds him of the time when his friend back in the city, named Sonic, fought against a foe worse than Dr. Eggman, Chaos and Dark Gaia named Mephiles. Though he was fallen in battle, his friends, including the princess Elisa, revived him with the Chaos Emeralds and defeated Mephiles with help from Shadow and Silver.

As he was reliving his fond adventures with the blue hedgehog, there was a sudden quick rate of knocks at the front door. Chris then thought to himself " _How did he know where I am?_ " Out of curiosity, Chris got up from the couch and went to the front door; when he looked through the peephole, his mouth curled into a pleased smile and thought " _How did I doubt myself?_ " He then unlocked the door and swung it open, when a blue hedgehog with red and white sneakers tackled him onto the ground, both laughing in joy on being reunited. Sonic then said with tears of joy "Oh man, I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you! I'm also sorry to hear on… your parents… demise." Chris then let out a hard sob, before he replied "Thanks, Sonic… Their deaths still linger in my mind, but at least I'm happy you came to visit."

A few minutes later, Chris and Sonic were on the couch, with the latter listening to what happened on the former's side in such rapt attention. After finishing, Sonic said after heaving a heavy sigh "Yikes… Y'know, I've heard rumors about Sephiroph's genocidal campaign, but I have to agree that the murders aren't exactly normal." Chris nodded with his lips pursed, having no argument with the murders. Sonic then asked "By the way Chris, what's that weird bird thing at the front of the house?" Chris then replied in a smile "Oh, that's a Chocobo. I affectionately named it 'Coco'." Sonic then drummed his fingers on his knee, before noting "Huh… I've heard mentions of Chocobos, but I never seen one in real life. It's rather curious, I might add." Chris made a shrug, before replying "Yeah, Coco's a rather curious Chocobo, but he's rather affectionate too." Sonic shook his head neutrally with his lips pursed, good to know about Coco.

Chris then asked Sonic "So how you've been? Last time I saw you, you were currently dating Princess Elise." Sonic then shrugged and replied "Well… we haven't seen each other often, on account of her royal duties and my constant fight against Eggman. See, if there was a window that involves Eggman being inactive and her daily schedule having a free slot that's at least half-an-hour, I'd go see her again." Chris then nodded with his lips pursed, although having a feeling that the relationship won't last much longer.

Sonic then changed the topic "So, this village… This is where Cloud and Tifa grew up, as well as where Sephiroth was created?" Chris nodded and replied "Yeah… It's quite a lovely place to wind down… although the abandoned mansion up ahead makes it hard to calm down." Sonic then made a sudden cringe and noted "You're telling me… that place makes me very unsettling, even reluctant to enter it at all." Chris is surprised to hear this, considering on how he fearlessly fought against Eggman countless times, when a soft, low coo noise caught their attention.

They turned their heads to see Coco coming inside the house, cooing softly as he was looking around the interior with the utmost curiosity. The curious Chocobo then slowly paced over to Chris and nuzzled his beak against Chris' cheek affectionately, getting Chris to laugh light-heartedly. Sonic then smiled warmly at the Chocobo's affectionate nature, when Coco rested his head on Chris' lap; he then received a smooth, gentle stroke from forehead to the back of the neck by Chris' middle and prodding finger, whilst lazily closing his eyes in enjoyment. Sonic then smiled at Coco, before he asked Chris "Hey… Can I… Well, I mean… Can I pet Coco?" Chris replied with a hearty nod, before Sonic hopped off the couch and gently stroked Coco, receiving a coo of praise in return.

As Sonic was about to stroke Coco's spine, 2 pairs of footsteps came into the living room and Chris looked up to see Cloud and Tifa had just returned from their investigation. Sonic then twitched his right ear and turned his head to see, much to his surprise, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart standing side-by-side. It was a few awkward moments, before Chris finally spoke "Uh… Guys, this is my friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. He may not look like it, but he's fast as sound and saved me and others countless times." Cloud and Tifa then looked down at Sonic, who's rubbing the back of his head with a broad smile and his teeth bared.

Sonic then said "It's an honour to meet you two at last… Everyone back on Mobius has heard of your feats." Cloud then closed his eyes and smiled a little, before he replied "That's flattering, really… And admittedly, I'd never thought I'd see the famous Blue Blur in the flesh. Even when I was little, I heard tales of your feats on Mobius." Sonic then made a flattered chuckle, before Cloud noted "Despite that, it's not what I'm here for… See, me and Tifa looked into the murders and we need to be sure about something." Sonic and Chris raised their brows, before they looked at each other, before looking at Cloud and Tifa.


	7. The Failsafe Plan

Final Fantasy C&T Fanfic

Chapter 7: The Failsafe Plan

Cloud, Tifa, Chris and Sonic were right at the gates to the hauntingly malevolent mansion where Sephiroth was created; despite going through a spooking time or two, this one makes Sonic feel rather uncomfortable. Cloud then took a deep breath, before he said to the others "Alright… let's head in, but keep on constant vigilance when we're inside." Tifa, Chris and Sonic nodded at Cloud, before they passed the rusty gate and entered the massive mansion, entering the web-filled foyer. Cloud expected there'd be webs, but was puzzled because they weren't as dense as he anticipated; even still, he and the others cautiously proceeded into the mansion, keeping an eye out for attacks from above.

As they progressed to the underground lab, they saw plentiful of spider corpses that has the similar execution as to the murder Cloud and Tifa had recently returned from. The mystery is now complicated to the group: Why would whoever murder Chris' parents and another wedded couple execute the large spiders in Sephiroph's Mansion? Cloud supposes in thought that it would be a nuisance for spiders to make this mansion their new home, but killing spiders is nothing to killing people at any rate. After stepping off the last step, they cautiously proceeded through a damp, narrow, cavernous corridor leading to the lab where Sephiroph originated, noticing the lack of webs or spider imprints while they proceed.

They then came across a coffin, where both Cloud and Tifa realised it used to hold their former team member Vincent; even though he swore to keep in touch with them, they haven't heard from him after saving the planet. Considering the coffin's door was still in the same spot when Vincent emerged, it's safe for them to assume he didn't return to it.

They then ventured further through the damp corridor, before they finally came upon the lab: it was still the same the last time Cloud and Tifa came, alongside their allies, except there were fewer books, equipment and the incubation pod that Sephiroph came from had been used 3 days before Chris' traumatic event. Chris has a bad feeling of the lab, when he noticed the screen of the computer console connected to the Incubation Pod has a file entitled ' _Backup Plan_ '. Cloud noticed the file too and accessed it, to see it contains a list of entries beginning from a few hours after Sephiroph's defeat to just one day ago.

He then checked the first entry, to see a computerised message ' _Primary Subject – Sephiroph – deceased; Initiation of Phase one of Backup Plan has begun._ ' In suspicion, Cloud went through the entries chronologically as Tifa, Chris and Sonic looked at the screen as Cloud checked the second entry ' _Phase One of the Backup Plan is 50% complete – This scenario is designed to duplicate the Primary Subject's ultimate goal of conquering the planet, should the aforementioned individual shall perish._ ' All 4 of them blankly looked at the screen in surprise, before Sonic finally said "Oh boy… this should be good." Cloud replied, albeit in a passive tone "That, I cannot deny."

Sonic nodded slightly as Cloud went over to the third entry; as he clicked on it, they were unaware that something was above them, watching them from the shadows. The third entry then read ' _Phase One of the Backup Plan is complete. Note: Physical infrastructure on Backup Subject is permanently frail; preliminary scans show loss of physical and mental stability, in exchange of higher manoeuvrability._ ' Cloud turned his head to Tifa, who said "On the bright side, at least it'll be less difficult than fighting Sephiroph." Cloud nodded at Tifa, before he exited out the entry and went to the fourth entry, to see it was corrupted.

The next 5 entries were also corrupted, much to the group's irritation, until they looked at the entry 3 days prior to Chris' parents demise. It read ' _Backup Subject is now fully mature – opening Incubation Pod Door… ERROR – ERROR – Pod Door has been breached… Pod Door has been breached._ ' Cloud knew it was safe to assume that the Backup Subject had broken free from the Incubator, though it still brings worry to him: What does it look like? Had it done more murders than Chris' parents and the recent one? His thoughts were cut short when the shadowy stalker landed behind him, Tifa, Chris and Sonic; they slowly wheeled a 180, to see, much to Tifa's and Cloud's relief, it was just Vincent.

Tifa then said "Vincent! Jeez, you scared the hell out of us!" Vincent tilted his recent hat at Tifa and replied curtly "My apologies; it wasn't my intention to scare you all half to death." Vincent then turned his head to Chris and asked "Pardon me for prying, but I can assume your name is Chris?" Chris is feeling a little intimidated, when Sonic went in front of him like a meat shield, before Vincent added "I assure you, I don't mean any harm. I'm only inquiring because I heard of your parent's unfortunate demise and I apologise for your unfortunate loss." Sonic then reluctantly stepped aside as Chris slowly nodded at Vincent, looking rather bewildered.

Cloud then asked Vincent "Hey Vincent, it's been a while… How you doing?" Vincent then turned his head to Cloud and replied "Ehh, not bad. I'll admit, when we first met, when I emerged from that coffin, it was bloody stuffy in there." Cloud shrugged at Vincent, before he asked "I don't suppose you saw something fishy here recently?" Vincent then looked up slightly, before he replied "As it happens, yeah. Call it intuition, but on the date when the Incubator was breached, the figure that came out had pale skin, with a short and frail body." There was a few moments of silence, when Chris asked "What, so the suspect was Gollum from Lord of the Rings?" Sonic and Tifa spluttered in laughter, as Cloud cracked a smile while Vincent wore a puzzled look.

Chris then noticed Vincent's expression and asked "Wait, you never watched Lord of the Rings? Not even so much as a picture?" Vincent replied "No, I haven't. Though the character you mentioned sounds similar to the one I observed." Chris nodded with his lips pursed, before Vincent continued "Anyway, it had a similar weapon that Sephiroth wielded, but due to a malfunction, it's permanently merged into its right arm, like a prosthetic. It also has a left wing, but it's much smaller in comparison to Sephiroph's. And like the entry indicates, it's really mentally unstable, but brittle physically." That bit of observational information send some relief to Tifa and Cloud, though another problem is finding where the Backup Subject is currently at.

Chris then asked "Uh, I don't know about you, but I don't want to be down here for much longer… can we get out of here?" Vincent nodded at Chris and replied "That'd be wise. Besides, I dunno about you guys, but this place makes me feel rather uncomfortable." Not arguing with that logic, the group left the lab and the manor, before they went back to Cloud's home. As they entered the living room, they saw someone sitting on the couch, with a gatling gun as a prosthetic; when the head turned, he smirked at Cloud, Tifa and Vincent with black shades on as Cloud said in surprise "Barret?"


	8. Trouble in the Ninja Village

Final Fantasy C&T Fanfic

Chapter 8: Trouble in the Ninja Village

Barret got off from the couch and puts out his cigarette in the ashtray, before wheeling around the armrest and said with a bared smile "Cloud! Tifa! It's been a helluva while since I last saw you two!" Barret's surprise visit was both a surprise and joyous to Cloud and Tifa, when they ran to him and threw a tackling hug at him, which he patted them both with his intact arm.

His attention then turned to Chris, who was looking uncomfortable at Barret's Prosthetic Arm, before Barret said "I take it your name is Chris then?" Chris then nodded nervously at Barret, still freaked out that Barret has a Gattling Gun as a prosthetic arm of all things. Perhaps Cloud was thinking what Chris is thinking, because he explained to Barret on Chris's unease with the former's prosthetic arm.

Barret nodded with his brows raised, before adjusting his shades; Cloud then asked him "Wild guess from me, but I don't believe this surprise visit is just catching up… right?" Barret made an amused smirk and replied as he crossed his arms "Nice to see you caught on quick, kid… No, I'm here because Yuffie needs help; her home village is being attacked by deformed critters and she sent word for immediate assistance." This dire news was rather startling for the group, considering that they recently came across some disturbing stuff inside Sephiroth's Mansion.

Even so, they won't let Yuffie and her village perish, so it was decided that they'd go to Yuffie's village post-haste; when they left Cloud's home, they were surprised to see Cid's aeroplane landing by the entrance of Cloud's and Tifa's hometown, though they reminded themselves that Cid has received the call too. When the aircraft door opened and the step ladder extended down to the ground, everyone, save for Sonic, boarded the aircraft and flew off to the village just as they buckled their seatbelts.

On the way over, Chris curiously asked Cloud "If you don't mind me asking, who's Yuffie exactly?" Cloud felt he forgot to tell Chris something, so he replied "Yuffie is a female ninja we encountered during our quest to defeat Sephiroth; she joined our party for a while, before she stole our Magick Orbs and retreated to her home village. Turns out later, though, that she took them because she needs to pass an aptitude test run by her father, who happens to be the Village Chieftain of all things. After passing the test, Yuffie joined our party and gave back our Magick Orbs back as a form of apology."

Chris took a few moments to take in the encounter, before he nodded in understanding. Cloud then decided to rest his eyes for a bit, when Chris turned his head to Vincent, who's looking out the window with a blank expression. Chris, curious on how Vincent helped Cloud and company in the quest, asked Vincent "If you don't mind me asking, how did you help Cloud and co in battle? I'll admit to some curiosity." Vincent pursed his lips in deep thought, before deciding to tell Chris, considering that they have time to kill anyway.

Vincent then explained to Chris on his unique ability to change in one of a few beastly forms, anticipating that Chris would be terrified; to his surprise, Chris expressed interest in Vincent's unique ability and went into great detail with each form he can change into. By the time Vincent finished explaining of his final form, Cid said through the inbuilt P.A. " _Just to let you guys know, we're on the final approach to the Ninja Village… Also, there's another piece of aircraft, but it doesn't seem to be built by Soldier._ "

Making a guess, Chris looked out the window to see a parked airplane near the village entrance that he recognised immediately as Tails' Tornado. Chris wore an amused grin at the thought of seeing Tails again, when the plane went on a gentle descent until a slight bump indicates a smooth landing; as the plane slow down to a complete halt, Cloud finally woke up from his nap and looked out the window to see the Ninja Village, though it was ominously devoid of activity.

After leaving the plane, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Vincent, Cid and Chris entered the Ninja Village and saw no signs of exterior building damage, no drag marks among the dirt or grass, even the koi fish were left untouched as they swam idly in the ponds. Despite that, Cloud has enough experience to tell that the villagers are most likely to be taken hostage, likely underground due to no activity up on the neighbouring mountain.

As Cloud reached for the hilt of his Buster Blade, a sudden gale of wind behind the group caused him and the others to turn around; when the dust settled, Sonic was standing before them, his arms crossed and his eyes closed with a slight smirk. Among the group that were surprised to see the blue hedgehog arrive so quickly on foot, Chris wasn't surprised at this point, though he was glad that Sonic arrived nethertheless.

Barret then finally broke the silence by saying, with a look of astonishment on his face "How in the damn hell did ye move like that? I've seen how freaking fast Sephiroth is, but YOU… are a whole new level!" Sonic shook his head amused with a small grin, before he replied "Well… let's just say that I'm the fastest hedgehog alive, with the wind at my back at every turn." Chris grinned with his eyes closed, not arguing with Sonic's statement, when Cloud sensed something hostile nearby; as he unsheathed his Buster Blade while the others readied for a fight, a small, arachnid-like monster lunged at Cloud.

Before he could even attack, however, a thrown glaive the size of a katana intervened and killed the arachnid-like monster in one hit, before returning back to its owner, who was leaning on the support beam underneath the nearby pavilion. Cloud recognised the figure almost instantly as he said "Is that you Yuffie?" The figure turned her head and stepped out the shade: Yuffie had her hair down to shoulder length with purple dye at her fringe, wore a floral sleeveless shirt with navy blue shorts, blue ankle-high socks and green sneakers, with a brown pouch perched on her left hip and her Glaive sheathed on the right.

Yuffie then replied "Nice to see ya too, Cloud. As much as I could catch up right now, I need help 'evicting' these monstrous foes." Cloud and the others raised their brows in question, before Yuffie sighed in annoyance and noted "By 'evict', I of course mean 'kill'. Sorry, I'm still new to using these slangs." Cloud shrugged at Yuffie, when she slowly reached her glaive; seeing she knows that a surprise attack is coming, Cloud wielded his Buster Blade again when not one, but 3 arachnid-like monsters came at them in a lunge. Before Yuffie could react, a blue energy bolt took them out in a single streak, sending them into a pile of ash.

Everyone was astonished at what had just transpired, when Sonic's left ear perked up when he heard a familiar sound of twin tails acting as a helicopter blade. His suspicions are proven correct when he saw a familiar yellow twin tailed fox with welding goggles flying in with his twin tails towards the ground, with a large rifle holstered on his back. When he landed with his feet, Chris said with a pleased expression "Hey Tails, how have you been?" Tails removed his welding goggles and replied "Oh, not too bad Chris. Sorry to hear about what happened to your parents, though…" Chris made a depressing sigh, though he didn't tear up since he needed to be strong now.

Barret then asked Tails "That's a helluva gun you have there, lil' guy. I'm guessing that was you that made the shot?" Tails rubbed the back of his head in flattery, before he admitted "Yeah… I was field testing when I heard Sonic's voice nearby and saw Chris's hair, so I thought to greet you guys when that arachnid-like monster was decimated by the Glaive." Yuffie then inquired "So, you assumed more would attack and flew up on the roof to get a better shot, when your suspicions were correct and fired that energy shot that disintegrated them in a single streak?"

Tails turned around and saw Yuffie looking at him with her arms crossed, before he tried to respond but he couldn't find his voice. He didn't blame Yuffie for making a confused expression, or anyone else for that matter: He has developed a crush on her after the events of Sephiroth, but he kept it to himself. Yuffie then said "I'll take that as a 'yes', then." Tails felt discouraged internally, since he wanted to reply " _Logically, that'd be the most accurate summation._ "

Barret felt that it was awkward for the poor twin tailed fox, so he asked him "Hey, little fox, mind if I use the Pulse Rifle for the time being?" Tails turned his attention to Barret, before he nodded and gave the Pulse Rifle to Barret, who disconnected the gatling gun and replaced it with the Pulse Rifle. Cloud then asked Yuffie "Where are the villagers? Are they safe?" Yuffie then responded, looking rather relieved "They're safe for now… I managed to assemble them in the emergency bunker underneath the dojo, but it will only be a matter of time before those things find out where they are."

The group nodded understandably, before they heard some smashing china in the Dojo; not wanting to waste any time, everyone rushed towards the Dojo and saw about half a dozen of deformed arachnids scuttling about the ground floor. Both Yuffie and Barret took care of them swiftly, notably due to the Pulse Rifle that Tails gave Barret, who said in an amused chuckle after eliminating the arachnids "This is a hell of a gun, little guy! I'm unsure who it's for, but it ain't to be messed with!" Tails adjusted his goggles and replied "Uh… coincidentally, it was meant for you, Barret; It's meant to be a surprise for you." Barret grinned as he stroked his new weapon like it was a priceless treasure, when a thud from the corner of the room grabbed their attention.

Concerned for her father and the villagers, Yuffie rushed over to a trapdoor hidden underneath the rug and pulled with all her might to open it, though she only managed to open it a few centimetres. As she gasped in fatigue over trying to open the ridiculously heavy trapdoor, Tails came over and reached in his pouch, before he got out a few balloons and attached them to the trapdoor handle. After a few seconds, the balloons began to self-inflate and lifted the trapdoor without straining the tethers, much to Yuffie's amazement.

She then turned her attention to Tails and asked him "I'm guessing you made those Self-Inflating Balloons?" Tails looked surprised at Yuffie and nodded with his right paw over his mouth, though he was really blushing at Yuffie's appraisal to his invention. Yuffie then made a brief smile at Tails, before she swiftly entered the trapdoor into the emergency bunker as the others followed suit.

As Tails entered the emergency bunker last, everyone else went in their battle stance; Tails was briefly puzzled, before his attention turned to a massive, deformed arachnid with a massive eye on its back. It was feeding on something, when Yuffie shouted to grab its attention; when the large arachnid turned around, Yuffie was traumatized that her father was dead, but his corpse was covered by dark webbing.

Enraged, Yuffie charged ahead recklessly, when the giant arachnid swung its sac to swat her away. Anticipating this, Yuffie slid under while slicing the arachnid's sac, getting it to screech loudly in unbearable pain while its pincers flailed for mercy. Although she was tearing up about her father's demise, she didn't relent in her attack as she cut off a few of the massive arachnid's legs while the others were amazed at Yuffie's newfound agility as she took on her massive opponent singlehandedly.

As she took a stance in front of her fatally wounded opponent, she said through both gritted teeth and bloodshot eyes "This is for my father, you son of a bitch." She then rushed forwards and sliced the massive arachnid in two, before it dissolved into a dark grey liquid, which dissipated out of existence. The other villagers, who were heavily terrified at what just transpired, praised Yuffie for handling the monster singlehandedly.

Although she managed to kill the monster and save the villagers, the sight of her deceased father broke Yuffie down as she knelt down, sobbing hard with her tears landing on the concrete floor. The praise from the villagers then turned to mourning for losing their leader, which Yuffie's friends, both old and recent, came to comfort her, including Tails.


End file.
